The Fox Boy and His Annoyances
by Scythreaver
Summary: After Naruto's fight in the valley of the end two ghosts have decided that they are going to annoy him. What kinds of deranged insanity shall happen? Read and find out. Lots of swearing for now oneshot may change based off of reviews.


**THIS SHALL BE OUR FIRST AND LAST DISCLAIMER FOR THIS SERIES THE AUTHORS DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ADVERTISEMENT WE HAVE IN THIS STORY.......**how ever we do own cavadar.........youlll find out in later chapters...............ok then here is the story.

_The Foxboy and his.......Annoyances?_

In the Valley of the End a rather odd battle was being fought.

"SAUSUKE!" yelled a rather odd looking red chakra covered blond boy with a ball of swirling energy in his hand. "NARUTO" shouted a fucking bat like dark skinned weirdo with a balll of what looked like lightning in his hand."SHUT THE FUCKUP GODDAMNIT IM TRYING TO SLEEP YOU GODDAMN ASSWIPES!"yelled a rather annoyed tired looking white haired boy with eyes that had swirling colors in them oddly enough he was transparent and looked no more than 18 while the other two continued yelling at eachother as they ran towards one another.

The red chakra covered blond and the bat weirdo slammed their atacks together and created a ball of .......black. The white haired boy just stared as the two 'asswipes" continued to duke it out in the place where he had been sleeping until just a little while ago. " Oh great now they have privacy" he yelled while muttering something about weird brats and how they keep their fights public. All of a sudden a voice behind him yelled "AHA! I found you....you.....you INSANE BASTARD!"

He turned around to face an equaly transparent looking boy with yellow eyes, wearing an outfit that consisted of a high collared trenchcoat and a hat that appeared to be military issued with bits of brown hair sticking out from under it. This one looked slightly older than he did but not by much...so he looked about 19.

This was a person that he hadnt seen in a long time so long in fact that he had completely forgoten his name'.....redass or dumb monkey or something' were his thoughts at the moment.

The other boy stared at him with a mixture of thoughts going through his head 'Fuck I forgot why I was looking for him!' and 'What the Fuck is he wearing?!' being the most popular of the thoughts going through his head the second having more or less importance was what he voiced "What the Fuck are you wearing!" He hadgood resaon for his outburst as the white haired boy was wearing a tuxedo with what appeared to be straight jacket sleeves. The white haired boy replied "Clothes." Just as the sphere of black exploded and the two boys which looked alot more human now flew out of it and had an emotional moment no more than twenty feet away before the one with black hair wearing blue and white ran off in the direction opposite of which they arrived. Leaving a half dead blond boy in an orange jumpsuit and two transparent people in the canyon.

......What the fuck was that!" was all that the boy wearing the trenchcoat said after this odd and slightly gay moment occured. His only response was being stared at by the white haired boy who asked"Who the blimey fuck are you?" Everything got eerily quiet at that moment even the water was running silently,which was impressive considering the waterfall they were so close to, as the trenchcoat wearing boy stared at the boy in the tux and yelled "Goddamit Mogar its only been.....um.....how longs it been again?" The white haired boy recently identified as Mogar said"More than 5 Centuries" in an oddly thoughtfull tone. "i cant believe you cant remember my its.... uhh...fuck what the hell was it give me a sec i wrote it down" said the boy in the trench searching throuhg the various pockets that were apparently deeper than they appeared he pulled out a small piece of paper with one word on it and that was red.

He then turned to mogar and said"My name is Red."

In the meanwhile the boy in orange also known as Naruto was staring at the two with a mixture of annoyance, confusion, and curiosity. All in all he was getting ready to make his presence known when the one with white hair turned towards him and immeadiatly said "Im gonna annoy the living shit out of you Foxboy." Of course this made hime immediatley stare at the guy and say "Why the hell would you do that!?"

The guy with white hair just smiled and said Because you woke me up." The other guy in the trench coat heard this and said "Well it sucks to be you kid cause im tagging along with him." They then jumped into the seal on his stomach and disapeared from his sight.

In Naruto's Inner World

The kyubbi was faced with a problem that he knew little about, very old spirits had suddenly appeared and had started the current staring contest that he was losing. Now there isnt alot that can confuse a gigantic Ninetailed fox however the appearance of two pirits that were older than him in his cage that seemed to be very good at staring was downright irrational to anyone he decided to break the silence with his trademark roar accompanied with his evil laugh. All he got was another laugh and bop in the nose in return. If he was confused before now he was just flabbergasted. The next thing that broke the silence was the white haired one speaking his words were "Hello Mr. Fox I'm Mogar and this is Red from now on we will be your roomates soits a pleasure to meet you." All thought processes he was haveing at that moment were halted it wasnt thei cheerful tone that held some undertone of insanity it wasnt the weird eyes that he had or the creepy smile no it was the fact that he now owed Shukaku an entire village of sacrifices because of a bet they had made some 300 years ago. The one in the trench coat then pulled out a metal can and asked " Hey, want a Dr. Pepper?"

TBC....MAYBE

Well thats the starting chapter what do you think should it be continued or not we have ideas that will make this thing hilarious but sadly we need inspiration and tacos However your reviews are the key to that if we can get more than Five Reviews in less than a day we get a bag of tacos from TACO BELL! So REVIEW I SCYTHREAVER DEMANDS IT SO DOES REDSNAKE15 FOR WE WANT TACOS!


End file.
